


When it's over, I'm still awake

by Flutieflake



Series: I'm already there [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Songfic, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutieflake/pseuds/Flutieflake
Summary: Basically just Steve monologuing about how much he loves Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: I'm already there [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142789
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	When it's over, I'm still awake

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Silhouettes' by Of Monsters and Men
> 
> This fic is a rewrite of 'And These Bright Blue Eyes Can Only Meet Mine Across A Room Filled With People Who Are Less Important Than You'. If you want to read the original version, it's the second work in this series

Steve peers into the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe. He opens his mouth to speak, but closes it again when he sees his partner.

Bucky is standing by the window, glowing in the morning sun. He’s framed by the leaves of some of the many plants that he’s acquired since they moved in together; mostly succulents and cacti, but some vines and flowers as well. As Steve watches, the former Winter Soldier lifts the spray bottle in his hand, gently moving aside the leaves of one of the plants to water it. The motion is soft, unhurried, but filled with care.

The simple action leaves Steve breathless, struck by the intimacy of the moment.

Steve knows he loves Bucky, has known it for as long as he can remember. He knows it by the way Bucky's mere presence makes his whole body feel light and happy, and by how he can never keep from smiling at his terrible jokes. He knows it by the feeling that a piece of his soul had been ripped out when Bucky fell from that train. 

He also knows that he would do absolutely anything to keep Bucky safe. Hell, he was ready to fight the fucking UN for him, as well as half of the Avengers. Luckily it didn't come to that, but Steve knows that if it had, he would have done whatever it took to protect Bucky, even kill a teammate.

And somehow, all that fighting and strife has led them here, to this little apartment in New York, where Steve can draw and Bucky can collect all the plants he wants, and where they don’t have to be Captain America and the Winter Soldier. They can just be . . . them. Two people, in love. Ready to live the rest of their lives together.

Bucky finally looks up, smiling as he sees Steve in the doorway. The blonde pushes off of the doorframe and strides over to the window, wrapping his partner in his arms.

“What’re you thinking about?” Bucky’s voice is quiet, still rough with sleep. It’s the most beautiful sound Steve’s ever heard in his life.

“Just how much I love you,” he replies.

Bucky rolls his eyes, but turns his head to kiss him sweetly.

Steve has many regrets, but he knows that he would make the same choices again in a heartbeat, because those are the choices that let him have this, let him have Bucky. And when it comes to Bucky Barnes?

There is absolutely nothing Steve wouldn’t do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments give me life, constructive criticism is welcome but no hate please! <3


End file.
